


you're beside me and that's all that matters

by nymphadeta (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Suggestive Themes, i spent two hours on this, i wanna be an author, it has five hundred words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nymphadeta
Summary: She enjoys the little things. Like how the sunlight drifts through the window and makes shadows on the walls. How the mattress dips whenever the dog at the end of the bed moves. How the blankets feel wrapped around her. The warmth of her companion, and the sounds of the birds chirping and his light snores. Of course, waking up knowing he is beside her outweighs them all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at two am instead of sleeping

   By the time the sun rose, she was already awake.

   Although the nightmares would never truly leave, they had at least retreated in the past year. That didn’t mean the habit of waking up early would go with them.

   At first it had bothered her. Startled awake by visions in your head of blood and deaths that could have been avoided if you had just done _something_ , trembling and alone, didn’t feel good. She had never gotten much sleep on nights like those.

   Now it seemed routine. The nightmares didn’t wake her anymore, because they were too rare, but instead she did of her own will. She had became used to it after years of terrifying dreams. And she had things worth waking up early, too early, for.

   The sunrise was one of them. It had always cheered her up then, on those sleepless nights. It’s what she looked forward to, because the light chased away the darkness and the sun marked a new day, hope for better memories. She found comfort in the different shades of different colors, the different shapes of the clouds, if any. The sky became one of her passions.

   He was the other.

   When the sunlight drifted through the window directly next to the bed, it created shadows on the walls. It also illuminated his face, which always seemed to make him sneeze softly, like the light was a feather brushing against his nose. This always made her smile, because this was one of the little things that made her happy. Like how he made high pitched whines when he was having a good dream, and how whenever the big dog at the foot of the bed shifted, the mattress dipped.

   She never woke him up, but instead admired him as he slept. She would watch as his chest rose and fell with each breath, how his left arm, the one that wasn’t wrapped around her, would twitch as he lightly snored.

   She loved him so much that it hurt.

   Reaching over, her fingertips ghosted over his jaw. She watched as his eyebrows furrowed together, and then she was wondering what he was dreaming of. She would have to ask him.

   She shifted over, dragging the white sheets over her bare body until she was pressed against his side. She raised herself onto her elbows, looking down at him.

   She didn’t deserve him. She was sure of it. He had chased after her for so long, while she was so intent on gaining the love of one who loved another. It was an endless cycle, with heartbreak and sadness. He deserved someone better, someone so much better-

   “Hinata?” She heard his voice, his deep, husky morning voice, and she felt like crying, because she was reminded that he loved her too, and she wasn’t alone with only her thoughts to keep her company.

   His eyes were half lidded, watching her, those red fangs on his cheeks as vibrant as ever, and she leaned down, cupping his face. His eyebrows knitted together, and he looked a bit more awake. She wondered if he could smell the tears that she hadn’t let fall. “What’s wrong?”

   She smiled, because nothing is wrong, and she said this, and he doesn’t look convinced, but then she spoke again.

   “You’re beside me and that’s all that matters.”


End file.
